Missing Scene: Strange
by SosaLola
Summary: Caleb tells Buffy he has something of hers and she takes her small gang to the Veinyard. She divides them into two teams. Her and Spike's are going in to check the place, Faith and Xander's are their safetynet. If this place is a trap, Buffy's team gives


Top of Form

**_Missing Scene: Strange._**  
**Title:** Missing Scene: Strange.

**Author:** Farah

**Characters:** Faith, Xander and a bunch of potentials.

**Rating:** For all ages

**Setting:** Season Seven, episode Dirty Girls.

**Summary:** Caleb tells Buffy he has something of hers and she takes her small gang to the Veinyard. She divides them into two teams. Her and Spike's are going in to check the place, Faith and Xander's are their safety-net. If this place is a trap, Buffy's team gives the signal, Faith's come in, guns a-blazing.

**Notes:** This is part of our Missing Scenes Series. It's also for all the fans who are still frustrated that Xander and Faith didn't get a chance to talk in season seven.

**Warning:** This is the first time I write Faith. I hope I've got her voice well or at least to the point where no one cringes.

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Joss and co.

**Distribution:** Want it? Yay! Just let me know first.

Great thanks to Mera for the quick beta.

**Strange.**

The night was cold and the sky was cloudless. Faith's eyes searched above for a single reassuring cloud but there was nothing but a few lifeless stars and the small side of the moon. The night wasn't going to end well. She already knew that. She had offered her piece of mind along with the others, but Buffy's word was final. No one's opinion mattered except for hers. That didn't bug Faith, it couldn't. Buffy was better than her. In so many ways. She had always been and her decision would always be the valid one. Even if Faith was doubting it now.

The chilly wind hit her spine and a shiver ran through her. She hadn't felt this anxious for awhile and it annoyed her. She hoped for her old courage and careless self to come back just for this night. There was nothing to do but wear a false mask of confidence, because she had to. Her eyes wandered over the trembling girls behind her. The one confident smile she cast at them made their trembling lessen. Made them return her smile with ones full of hope. Her confidence, of course, reassured the young inexperienced troop because she was one of the strongest three here. Two of them had gone inside and now there was only her. She was in charge, along with…

Her eyes looked from the girls to her companion. He appeared older, bigger and broader. She couldn't find any glimpse of the boy she had known. The enthusiasm, the innocence and the clumsiness were all gone leaving a man who looked dull and serious.

Still, even with the drastic change in appearance, she hadn't believed her ears when Buffy assigned him to be in charge of this group along with her. She remembered the lanky boy who tripped and stumbled attracting troubles his way and that memory made it impossible for her to accept such a fighter by her side.

But then, the way his hand clutched the crossbow, the determined look on his eyes as he stared ahead, the silence. When was he ever silent? His eyes showed maturity and bitterness.

Bitterness. She wondered if she had a little part in that.

The girls behind them started chatting quietly, some spoke of fear while others of false bravery. Faith shifted slightly, glancing at the strange man beside her. She hated the silence. The tranquility. The obvious tension between her and him.

"So, how've you been?" She gave a smirk. The bad girl image must always be in check. 

Xander startled, looking as if he hadn't thought she would speak. Without looking at her, he rubbed the back of his neck with his fingers, replying, "Not so good so far. Things are…" he gave a tired sigh, "Buffy has been stressed lately."

"Because of me?"

"Maybe, but I think it has more to do with The First and this new guy." He brushed his hair back nervously and Faith smiled for such a gesture was familiar and she longed for familiarity at the moment. "But we'll get him," Xander continued. "I know we will."

"You've got a hell of confidence in B," she said observing. Xander was one of those who doubted Buffy's wacky plan as well, yet he had given a rousing speech about trusting Buffy. 

Buffy Summers had always been one lucky chick.

"She earned it."

"Said that before."

"And I mean it."

Loyalty. Admiration. Her eyes were still on him while she thought that she once had his loyalty and admiration. She moved her gaze away when it became unbearable to look at him again. Knowing what she could have had, knowing that she had ruined with her own hands.

"It wasn't sex."

"Hmm?" She felt him look at her, probably with a look of confusion that matched his voice.

"That night," she clarified. "It wasn't sex that you…"

"It wasn't sex both times," he cut her off softly.

She turned to look at him, confused. "What?"

"Well, I'm not sure which night you were talking about."

Faith took a second to grasp what he said then she scoffed, "Chump. Obviously I wasn't talking about the first time."

Xander just shrugged.

She smirked wickedly. "Looked way satisfied that night to me."

"It was nice. I had better with Anya."

Ouch. What a slap on the face. What had she expected anyway? She had humiliated and tried to strangle the guy. Of course, that wasn't part of every guy's fantasy.

Some of the girls in the back started fighting and Xander snapped orders at them to shut it. She gazed at him for a moment. He was strange again. This time though, she liked it. He walked back towards the girls, grasped the problem and smoothly settled it. Just like that. The girls were quiet again, looking up at him with respect and gratitude.

Strange. Beautiful.

Xander returned and took his post next to her once more, silent. She didn't expect him to talk again, so she just stood silent as well, waiting for Buffy's signal.

"It wasn't sex."

The whisper was simple. However, Faith swore she heard an emphasis. Or that was what she made herself hear. She looked at him again. He stared ahead, impassive and waiting. She felt a rushing emotion of guilt. She had someone ready to help her but she wasn't ready for it then. It didn't occur to her that Buffy or her people would forgive her for what she had done. And Faith didn't blame them. Back then, she had pushed away every helping hand that reached out for her because she didn't want to be helped. She had made them suffer with her shit and now she had to accept the consequences of what she had done.

Shouts. Crash. Noise. They weren't coming from the girls behind them this time.

It was the signal.

**The End.**


End file.
